Loan Loud
|pets = Pretzel - Rattle Snake|allies = Gabi Sonette Loud (Half-Sister) Panther Loud (Half-Sister)|enemies = The outside world|likes = Her Room Having an internet connection Video Games Her very private hard drive Bobby Jr. Alternative Metal|dislikes = Reality}} Biography Whatever happened to her has left the girl secluded in her room, afraid to talk to people she doesn't know or even go outside her own house. Loan suffers from several issues that keep her from the outside world. But it varies from person to person what the issue is. Loan lived a childhood always being overprotected by her mother Lori following a major event. Because of this she wouldn't go outside of the house or interact with other kids of her age, which caused her anxiety, Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and Paranoia. Personality Loan's major motivation to liking others is them acknowledging her existence, and from there, you're in good favor with her. On the rare occasions where Loan's anger overpowers her nice nature and various issues, she is downright terrifying. At first she never wants to leave home, but in recent stories, she's shown to be more willing over time. Either going outside of her room or even stepping out of the house if someone is able to drag her outside (though some of them also involve her running away from her mother). She can be considered an Otaku *She watches anime/hentai & read manga *Read novel's/fanfiction *Plays Various video games *Enjoys Shotacon (Espicaly when its her brothers) Appearance Due to her being a shut-in she rarely needs to keep up her appearance, she is mainly drawn wearing a brown and blue sweater and sweatpants. Relationships Lori Loud Lori Loud Loan loves her mother but at the same time she tries to avoid her thinking that Lori see her as a failure, but she knows she loves her Their relationship, depending on the artist/writer, can vary from abusive or overprotective. Lincoln Loud For most of her life she didn't know that Lincoln was her father and treated him only as a nice and distant uncle, but through a strange set of circumstances she found herself at his doorstep, since then Lincoln took the news as best as and tries this best to be the best father he can be to his estrange daughter. She would often help her father with his drawings when he's busy either with the girls or at most times overworked. Like his other kids, Lincoln shows mutual love for her not favoring her but also not ignoring her when she needs attention, rare as it is. It can be said that he is the only person in the house with whom, under normal circumstances, she can have a long conversation effortlessly. Bobby Jr. At first Bobby was very distant to his half-sister, due to his own shy nature but over time two got very close bonding over similar tastes. At some point Loan developed a crush on the premature tween and would have relations from time to time, much to his mother dismay. Gallery 4b0f85a60ce4700438455ed27b77aec7dd3d3b9d.jpg Lobby.Jr.jpeg 98468b94ebfb7658a52288e32113ec1b3ab5325e.png Cbb1c36441dcc7f07a9268a8cf4803047943ea13.png Eb4e4f53507999a7b0ca3e3f2166f68c6ebad650.png 7b5a83f2da08d831f19879a27f293ba02a79c20f.png 2348edc28713cdab98fffeb135932be5f071e69f.png 778be1b0792a268f4b5067940d11d5c1841cd776.jpg Loan loud commission by trillhouselh dcdwex0-pre.jpg 2063f1f44c896b54e7283793a1023298692b55cd.jpg B5a7779f474c76e5cbff19aa49ebc5656911d773.png E0d1f267fce0915fc0c5443f08d28eb49fc95f21.png 170f4223c3c9d939eea30251f4d578cac893eeba.jpg A2d6b41dd028dddc6a5ae582902e616c750c26ec.png 3cef7925630846076a7e3d8ec38e6e2a1aeb3d03.jpg 6a2232cdba5f2749c617635a92b501aae5124b2c.png 7b2145956872ee10b47d7c782989a9cae4180c0f.jpg 5e7e3e1cfb65cd24faf9fab127c82057134950fb.png C60805321e32cb454a0e9142c37610069759f68f.png 440a83400bd460e3aac114b98abe7e9d8eeb2b9e.jpg 4c7361881e61035bea3403b0e765c3309de99dec.png 5f4646beaa04492246d63fcdb7d31ddc3bed6fec.jpg 33f9d97468dd716fa325e230d48da48e013c4dcc.png 51234e78210ea63b93fa22259a670b66e5af7c1c.jpg 95bb1020e5e703807bc770dd6d9caf0cfdd5085e.png 61317dd48f594b04a2de53c5c031186b12fe7488.png Ce943f8d750465444f350c534016d5e32d972d4e.png 0aa377ffc61446f3651db2b5445e543c15faade1.png 3f6f822356e419f5906b349b0b658bf8d1002979.jpg 44a73b9f7df306cfe2e4545a4ec507349673c04f.png E1d0faad54aad43f2bebc682a0808e9381b12329.png Category:Female Characters Category:The Cest House Category:Lincori